The New Grace
by WolfDragonGod
Summary: Grace thought death was going to be the end turns out when Earl said God had big plans for her he wasn't kidding. Now dealing with new problems and gathering the courage to tell the truth to someone that she has loved for the longest time.


The New Grace

Summary: Grace thought death was going to be the end turns out when Earl said God had big plans for her he wasn't kidding. Now dealing with new problems and gathering the courage to tell the truth to someone that she has loved for the longest time.

Note: I loved the tv show saving grace and I must admit I cried at the end, even though I didn't practically like the way the show ended. I have been re watching the show a lot here lately and noticed that when Grace truly needed a rock to keep her steady in all that was coming her way, their was only ever one person that fit that description so here I am writing this story. Also as always their will be futa/g!p in this story, and if you don't like that then leave.

* * *

><p>Grace stood their in the crater that was left after the explosion from the truck filled with the explosive fertilizer. Strangely though she felt no pain, she saw everyone as the cried over what was supposed to be her death only to watch as Butch and Ham started yelling and waving everyone over to a section of debris. She was shocked when her body was pulled out of the debris looking relatively alright, save for a few cuts and bruises.<p>

Grace jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning from the sight of her body being hauled off to a hospital in an ambulance, she turned to see Earl smiling at her, "You did good child, your proved to do better than we had hopped, you fought evil and didn't it for the right reasons, even going as far as to sacrifice yourself" Earl gently pulled Grace in a warm embrace. "I know you don't understand right now but this isn't the end, as a matter of fact you have been chosen to become something new, the world is changing Grace and when I told you God had big plans for you, you fought me every step of the way" Grace chuckled and pulled back to look up into Earl's eyes "I did I know and I am sorry for that, I just wasn't ready ya know"

Earl nodded and began to lead them away from the area as he talked some more "It's okay Grace, it only proved your strength it what you did today, which is why you have been chosen to be the first of your kind, a new type of angel so to speak." Grace jerked to a stop "WHAT" Earl chuckled "Its okay child I am still your angel, its just instead of being your last chance angel, its more like your teacher angel" Grace rolled her eyes "Thats not what I am concerned with right now, however it is nice to know I don't just lose you"

Earl flashed his wings and teleported them to the hospital, standing on the roof with Grace he looked tot he stars before speaking "Bad things are coming Grace, and God needs warriros like you, angels that understand the Humans they are going to be protecting, but your human body wasn't made to be able to handle the powers of an angel, so thats why things are going to be changing, first things first though your going to have to know, you can have sex with men know more...well you could but I don't think your knew body would appreciate it"

Grace got a confused looked before speaking "Okay, I am confused, I thought angels didn't have sex and what do you mean I wouldn't like it, I love sex" Earl grinned "Oh that I know trust me, what I mean though is that as the first of your kind you get the choice to chose some one as your mate, someone to bare the next of your kind which means basically your going to packing an extra...package so to speak... normally God would never mess with the way you were made, however evil has proven its tired of waiting so God needs his strongest warriors to be in fighting shape which means you cant be the one to carry your child, your mate will. Which means it will have to be a female, which should be to hard for you Grace, I saw your last thoughts I know the truth about why you sleep around so much, and why you could never tell Ham you loved him"

Grace felt her face flush and looked away "I...I never got the chance to tell her ya know, because of our religion, and then when I did finally work of the courage she had found what she was looking for I guess in Ronnie...but...I ...she has kids already Earl and Ronnie cheated on her and I know she hates him for that no matter what she says. But she wont do that to her children how could you ask me to tell her that she is supposed to be mine like its some kind of statement or law and not expect it to hurt her or me for that matter." Grace looked at Earl with tears in her eyes "I thought, when Ronnie first cheated on her and she came to me I could maybe try it then when I was still human, but I couldn't...I love her Earl, but I don't want to break up her family"

Earl felt proud of his Grace, she was growing up and the love she felt for this woman pulled at his own heartstrings, walking over to her and pulling his into is embrace once more, he felt she deserved to know the truth. "She loves your Grace, she has since you two first meet. She got with Ronnie because she thought she never stood a chance. If you do diced to chose her do you honestly think God would already have a plan for her children, do you think he really would try to make you into a family breaker, No child they would become yours almost as if you were to one to plant the seed of life into her and not Ronnie. Haven't you ever wondered why her children look like her and not Ronnie, its because this is what happened the children are yours Grace, you were selected at birth to come down this path, if you don't believe me think back Grace, think back to that night you thought was all a dream, about what you did with the woman you love"

Grace flushed and pulled out of Earls embrace "It wasn't a dream, was it" Earl shook his head no and said "It really happened Grace, both of those children that were made came from your loins, it was a brief taste of whats going to happen to your body now, we made sure that to you it felt a like a dream because at the time you were human, but you were never meant to be just human Grace"

Grace pulled away from Earl and thought back to her past, falling through memories until she stopped on the night of what happened after her best friends wedding, she had gotten drunk off her as, she didn't want to be around anyone after the ceremony, she had cried her heart out and feel asleep on the couch. What she had dreamed though, thats what always haunted her because of how real it felt.

* * *

><p><em>Grace's Dream<em>

_She had stood with the love of her life in her arms kissing her softly, passionately as if all her aches and pains of the world around her had faded. Pulling back she grinned at the flushed look on Rhetta's cheeks, her glasses fogged up a little. Grace grinned and pulled them off of her face, laying them down softly on a table she turned and moved back in for another kiss as her fingers worked on pulling the white gown off of her, once she was naked before her Grace wasted no time and dropped to her knees to worship the woman before her with kisses and soft touches. She wanted Rhetta to know that Grace loved her and loved everything about her._

_She felt as if it was was passing in a blur, before she knew it Grace was on top of Rhetta and Grace just knew some how that she had what she needed to knock this woman up with her child, her seed would fill this womb until it could hold no more and Rhetta was guaranteed to become pregnant with her child. Grace only wasted a few precious minuets to make sure her love would fill only the smallest amount of pain, making sure she was ready and wet enough for Grace. _

_Thrusting into her Grace let her adjust as she kissed and spoke soothing words to her lover, once she was relaxed Grace began to move thrusting her hips at a slow rate before slowly picking up speed her hips thundering into her lover over and over again, she remember and burning sensation in her back as she felt the dregs of her dream starting to come to an end, she fought it off as long as she could. She remembered Rhetta locking up and crying out her name as her seed filled her along with a tearing sensation in her back as her hips thrusting forward one last time._

* * *

><p>Grace remembered waking up in embarrassment and shame, it was only a few days latter that Rhetta's first baby was announced, she could explain why at the time she had felt such pride at the time but thinking back on it now made her remember all her other dreams that were like that, and then the birth of the other children that followed some of the dreams. Flushing with pride she grinned like a fool before turning to Earl "They are mine then, the children...my children...mine and Rhetta's"<p>

Earl smiled "Yes, child they are yours, now...I hate to rush this along but things are in motion now, and we can just stay here and chat, now your will be returning to your body soon, however you will notice some changes besides the one a mentioned, you will look a bit younger and healthier and your hunger will be through the roof so I would start stocking up for your wife to be and children, also Rhetta will soon now the truth as well, now to everyone else you will look the same. Now we will talk more but for now I have to go, so until latter take care of yourself Grace"

Grace nodded and felt a bolt of what felt liking lighting go though her body before she jerked away gasping for air. Looking around she saw Rhetta asleep in a chair beside her hospital bed. Smiling she reached out for her love, gently cupping her face in her hands she watched as her eyes flutter before the most beautiful eyes found hers smiling she knew everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

><p>End of the chapter. Sorry its so short, will be working on chapter two soon.<p> 


End file.
